Contestant Statistics
This is a complete list of Survivor contestants on the Koror ORG. There is also each contestants' challenge standings and votes against. The Votes Against column includes votes that are negated by Hidden Immunity Idols and votes cast during a second round of voting, if tied. Jury votes are excluded from the table. Challenge wins count does not include circumstances where a person received free immunity from someone else, or being taken as reward invitee. The challenge wins, individual challenge wins, total wins, days lasted and votes against columns will be totaled for multiple seasons. Record Holders *Table Updated through only. Table } |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Y-Scope 8' "Marcus" | |15th |0 |0 |0 |3 |3 |rowspan="500" |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'PageofBreath' "Nick" | |14th |0 |0 |0 |6 |3 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Level2' "Tommy" | |13th |3 |0 |3 |9 |4 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'SoaringSpirits' "Liam" | |12th |3 |0 |3 |12 |6 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Mickey02Mickey' "Mickey" | |11th 9th |8 |0 |8 |39 |21 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'TDSurvivorfan123' "TD" | |10th |4 |0 |4 |18 |2 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Survivorfan13' "Max" | |9th |4 |0 |4 |21 |8 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'DrMarble' "Zeke" | |8th |4 |0 |4 |24 |2 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Thatsmyidol' "Perry" | |7th 11th |9 |1 |10 |54 |17 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Luckyyy' "Lucky" | |6th 7th |8 |2 |10 |66 |15 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'TheMartianManHunter14' "Edgar" | |5th |4 |1 |5 |33 |14 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'FeiLong' "Aston" | |4th 9th |7 |1 |8 |66 |21 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Ometepe03' "Ometepe" | |3rd 20th |5 |1 |6 |41 |12 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'OrangeBirdMaster2' "Orange" | |2nd |5 |0 |5 |39 |2 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'LúdicoManao' "Nuno" | |1st 13th |9 |7 |16 |60 |4 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'RusselRules44' "Russel" | |16th |0 |0 |0 |3 |3 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Tmose' "Tyler" | |15th |1 |0 |1 |6 |5 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Sole Survivor Francesa Hogi' "Ali" | |14th |3 |0 |3 |9 |3 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Nintendo69' "Arianna" | |13th |3 |0 |3 |10 |1 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Yoshi' "Yoshi" | |12th 13th |5 |0 |5 |24 |10 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'562471' "Domca" | |11th |4 |0 |4 |15 |5 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'MickTesso' "Lucas" | |10th |3 |1 |4 |18 |6 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'District3' "Joan" | |9th |5 |0 |5 |21 |9 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Mad Russell 2.0' "Adam" | |8th |3 |0 |3 |24 |10 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Nightlock Kryptonite' "Sam" | |7th 12th |9 |0 |9 |51 |20 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'WesHolden' "Wes" | |6th 17th |6 |2 |8 |42 |12 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Emerald pie' "Ahad" | |5th 15th |6 |0 |6 |48 |8 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'XxSolarEclipsexX' "Solar" | |4th 5th |8 |1 |9 |75 |16 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute' "Kaeghan" | |3rd 4th |8 |6 |14 |80 |10 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Moonsik' "Szymon" | |2nd |3 |1 |4 |39 |4 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX' "Emma" | |1st |5 |2 |7 |39 |2 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Holeseditor28' "Courtney" | |18th |0 |0 |0 |3 |5 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'GMVally' "Vally" | |17th |1 |0 |1 |6 |4 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'TheAspie' "Noah" | |16th |2 |0 |2 |9 |0 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM' "David" | |15th |2 |0 |2 |12 |7 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Earl.grey19' "Anthony" | |14th |2 |0 |2 |15 |8 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Zannabanna' "Zanna" | |13th |2 |0 |2 |15 |4 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Eperson' "Marco" | |12th |2 |0 |2 |19 |6 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Kuzuri' "Kaeden" | |11th 16th |7 |1 |8 |36 |9 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Imattc' "Ieuan" | |10th |4 |0 |4 |24 |5 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'KuT' "Tommy" | |9th |3 |1 |4 |26 |8 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Jack Erdmann' "Jack" | |8th |4 |0 |4 |29 |8 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Tiernan420' "Joe" | |7th |4 |1 |5 |31 |10 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Leelong2012' "Natalie" | |6th 2nd |8 |1 |9 |76 |10 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'JuliaAndDanielle' "Julia" | |5th 1st |7 |0 |7 |78 |11 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'unbornsavior' "Aaron" | |4th 14th |7 |4 |11 |59 |8 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'1sthonor' "JA" | |3rd |3 |3 |6 |39 |5 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Sliemy1' "Mike" | |2nd 6th |7 |0 |7 |78 |13 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'someants' "Marshall" | |1st |3 |5 |8 |39 |14 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Eddie786™' "Eddie" | |16th |0 |0 |0 |3 |5 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Rockstar1514' "Alex" | |15th |1 |0 |1 |6 |5 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'owthgjamie' "Jamie" | |14th |2 |0 |2 |9 |7 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Dangrayne' "Charley" | |12th |3 |0 |3 |16 |6 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Pydyn17' "Pydo" | |11th |3 |0 |3 |18 |6 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Fakeboy823' "Jaylen" | |10th 18th |5 |0 |5 |30 |12 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Spuertvilovverr' "Reid" | |8th 8th |7 |2 |9 |60 |25 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Crtha' "Chandni" | |7th |3 |2 |5 |30 |1 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Najim Rahman11' "Najim" | |6th |3 |0 |3 |33 |5 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Kongaroo5496' "Kordan" | |5th |3 |0 |3 |36 |4 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Smeltz' "Nick" | |4th 19th |4 |2 |6 |44 |11 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'BlueBarracudas555' "Jordan" | |3rd 3rd |7 |3 |10 |81 |2 |- |bgcolor="#AED6F1" | |'Malakal101' "Lily" | |2nd |3 |0 |3 |39 |2 |- |bgcolor="#7ce07e" | |'Zurvivor' "Zach" | |1st 10th |7 |3 |10 |56 |12 |} Category:Gameplay Category:Extra